Cesar Lionheart
Cesar Lionheart '''was the acquired name used by the demon '''Arkhach while unwillingly possessing a goblin. Prior to this he was possessing the noble human [[Irvine Crane|'Irvine Crane']] and was also using his name. Biography Backstory Arkach was the son and airer to Cotontri, the demon of broken hearts. Arkach commits what his father would refer to as a sin when he falls in love with the demon Agthaaz, daughter of Devaebat; the demon of failed adventures. The two younglings gets banished from the demonic plain. Struggling to survive Arkach possessed the body of a rich noble outcast with the name of Irvine Crane. Desperate to get his full powers back he starts wandering. He hears about a magical book somewhere to the east. This book supposedly contains information on how he could get his demonic form back. Joining the party Martin Utter Flytlöv, Aasimar, the Ranger and Irvine come to a halt on their individual journeys in a small town by the name of Locus. They come together when offered a reward for ridding the town of a goblin pest. This task is assigned to them by the Mayor, who acts through his assistant Birk. They ask around in the town for information receiving conflicting data. Death of Irvine Crane Thereafter, leaving the Ranger behind, they make for a nearby ancient temple that had been cracked open by the Goblins. After attempting a deception maneuver and panicking, Irvine bolts into the dungeon where he gets struck down by a Bugbear. The body of Irvine Crane dies but the demon flies out the body and into the first thing he can find. He returns to the party in the body of a Goblin. He lies to them and tells them he was saved by Tinder. Further Adventures See: Felix's Campaign Ultimate Demise While solving a puzzle in a cave Lionheart and Flytlöv quietly decided to steal the magical device the puzzle is protecting. They figured that the item would be worth more than what the general was going to pay them for it. They made up a plan that they would quietly kill the general and the guard and then sneak out before anyone else would notice. "We are rouges" the pair thought."What could go wrong?" After testing different theories the pair finally solved the puzzle and grabbed the staff. The general told them to give them the staff but as planned the duo attacked the surprised general. The goblin attacked the general with a magical attack that just bounced off the general's chestplate. The otter also had no luck with killing the one standing guard. More and more soldiers were notified and even with the help of Sorean who angrily left his post the pair did not succeed. The otter was the first to fall, the goblin died soon later. The demon inside the goblin's body tried to escape his dying vessel but the general took his sword and smushed the head of the goblin, killing the demon. The guard ensured the otter was dead by doing the same. Lana looked at the events shocked. Speechless she did not know what to do. The ranger called them stupid for even trying this. Sorean tried to rescue the bodies of his fallen teammates to revive them using his sacred magic but quickly realized the roof was too low for him to fly over the enemies. Instead he watched them die before his eyes.Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Felix's Campaign Category:Flytlövs Party